elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Pluit Junction
Pluit Junction is a nine storey mall in Pluit, Jakarta, Indonesia. It is located in Jl. Pluit Selatan Raya General Pluit Junction was opened in 2008. The building has 1 scenic elevator, 1 service elevator and 1 elevator in FaveHotel Building details *'Name:' Pluit Junction *'Type:' Mall *'Country:' Indonesia *'Construction ended:' 2008 *'Nearby Buildings:' **Apartemen Laguna **Aston Hotel Pluit **The Honey Lady **Perwata Tower **Emporium Pluit Mall **Pluit Village **Atmajaya Funeral Home **Atmajaya University Pluit **De Ploeit Centrale **Green Bay Pluit **Hotel Sanno Elevator filming strategy *'Photography:' Not allowed *'Security level:' Medium *'Filming difficulty:' Medium to high Elevator details There are total of three elevators installed by Schindler and MG *1 Schindler scenic elevator, serving B, G, 1 to 5 *1 Schindler service elevator, serving B, G, 1 to 7 *1 MG elevator (FaveHotel), serving LB, 1 to 3, 5 Pluit Junction (Passenger elevator) General information It was installed in 2008. This has thick glass doors and security guided Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400AP *Year in service: 2008 *Capacity: 1600 kg *Speed: Unknown *Drive type: MRL *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Public *Current maintenance: Unknown *Filming difficulty: Medium Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: D-Series (D2 Red) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: D-Series (D2 Red) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No Floors serving *Floors served: 7 *Floor layout: B, G''', 1 to 5 Pluit Junction (Service elevator) General information It was installed in 2008. This is security guided Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400AP *Year in service: 2008 *Capacity: 1600 kg *Speed: Unknown *Drive type: MRL *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Public *Current maintenance: Unknown *Filming difficulty: Medium Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: D-Series (D2 Red) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler **Button series: D-Series (D2 Red) **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No Floors serving *Floors served: 9 *Floor layout: B, '''G, 1 to 7 FaveHotel Pluit Junction General information It was installed somewhere in 2010s. This is the smallest elevator in the building and it's keycarded out Basic information *Manufacturer: MG *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: Unknown *Year in service: 2010s *Capacity: 1000 kg *Speed: Unknown *Drive type: Traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Public *Current maintenance: Unknown *Filming difficulty: Easy to medium Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schaefer **Button series: MT42 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No *Cab station **Manufacturer/series: Schaefer **Button series: MT42 **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No Floors serving *Floors served: 5 *Floor layout: LB, 1 to 3, 5 Category:Buildings in Indonesia Category:Buildings in Jakarta